Trapped
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: a story about spader and gunny on eelong!


**Trapped**

****

**hey guys this is a story and i put it in one go cos i wanted to ok? i do not own any PENDRAGON characters and do make the mistake in thinking i do!**

**here it is!**

**Chapter 1**

Spader fell back against Gunny as the musical notes disappeared and the rocks stopped falling. The two travellers stood up and grimaced. Spader felt his eyes fill with tears, Gunny gripped his shoulder and they walked over to Boon who was still in shock from when the flume collapsed. Spader shook the Klee's shoulder and Boon chuckled uncertainly. The three friends walked out into the forest of Eelong. Spader took a deep breath.

"Well, it looks like we're in a bit of a tum-tigger. Aye Gunny," he said. Gunny nodded and the two travellers exchanged looks. They heard and stick snap and all three of them immediately jumped into defence mode. A girl walked through the trees, she was around Spader's age, maybe a bit younger, and had long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail. As soon as she saw the three men standing defensively, she smiled.

"Well, look what we have here, some travellers trapped from the battle," she said. The girl laughed so Spader, Gunny and Boon dropped their defences. Spader looked at the newcomer and his jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her smile lit up the world and her brown eyes glittered like the seas of Cloral. She was very attractive and looked amazing in her skin-tight Veelox jumpsuit. Gunny looked at Spader and laughed.

"Earth to Flash Gordon, do you read!" he shouted. Spader jumped and looked at him.

"Do I read what?" Spader asked curiously.

"Who are you?" Boon asked ignoring Spader and Gunny.

"I'm Evie," the girl replied. "I'm the princess of Halla."

**Chapter 2**

Spader, Gunny and Boon exchanged glances.

"Do you have anything to do with who the travellers are?" Spader asked. Evie laughed and held up her right hand.

"I have everything to do with it," she giggled. On her finger was a travellers ring with one difference, her stone was purple.

"But-" Gunny began but Evie shushed him.

"Now, because the flume is broken we must fix it immediately. When Saint Dane is ready to try and take the tenth territory Bobby is going to need every traveller and acolyte," Evie explained. She waited for this information to sink in before heading into the tree that held the flume.

"She's crazy!" exclaimed Boon.

"She makes perfect sense to me," Gunny replied. He and Spader followed Evie into the tree. Evie was rummaging through the pile of clean and tidy gar clothes. These were new clothes; they weren't the rags that Bobby had worn. Evie pulled out two sets of them and threw one to Spader.

"You aren't supposed to mix the territories," she said. Spader noticed that he was still wearing his Cloral swim-skin. "And no peeking." Evie was teasing Spader and he knew it. After Spader and Evie had gotten changed they walked back into forest where Boon was waiting with three zen-zens.

"Um, sorry princess but we only have three zen-zens," Boon apologised.

"That's ok," Evie laughed.

"You can ride with me," Spader offered. Evie frowned as if contemplating his offer.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged. Spader climbed onto his zen-zen and reached down to help Evie up. She held onto his hand and Spader felt his face go red. Evie climbed up behind Spader and put her arms around his waist. Gunny smirked at Spader from his zen-zen. Spader pulled a face at Gunny but he could feel his cheeks go hot. He could smell Evie's perfume, it was a rose scent. But it wasn't sickly-sweet, it was a natural scent. Spader kicked his zen-zen into gear and shouted to Gunny.

"Race you there old timer! Last one there buys the sniggers." Gunny knew that Spader was just showing off but he raced him nonetheless. Spader glanced at Evie, she was enjoying the ride.

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived back at the city Spader jumped off his zen-zen and waited for Evie to slip down before letting Boon take the reins to lead it away.

"You guys can stay at Kasha's house," Boon said. Spader, Gunny and Evie nodded.

"Beat you Gunny," Spader teased.

"Only because I slowed down so you could catch up, after all you did have the extra weight Spader," Gunny replied. "I'll lead the way shall I?" Spader and Evie followed Gunny through the trees to Kasha's house. Evie went into the bathroom while Gunny pulled Spader out to the balcony to talk. Gunny folded his arms and looked at Spader.

"What?" Spader asked.

"Well?" Gunny replied.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Evie you dope!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spader huffed defensively. Gunny laughed and mimicked Spader's stance from when he first saw Evie. Spader smiled and pushed Gunny playfully.

"Ok so maybe I do know what you're talking about," Spader laughed.

Boon dropped in for dinner and they said a prayer of hope for Bobby and Kasha on Zadaa. Then Evie made some magical lights for fun and the four of them laughed and joked.

When it was time to sleep Evie kissed Spader goodnight on the cheek, he was over the moon until Evie also kissed Gunny goodnight. Spader scowled and lay on the lounge. Evie stopped at the doorway and looked at Gunny.

"Why do they call you 'Gunny'?" Evie asked.

"Well I was in the war and I couldn't bring myself to fire a gun," Gunny explained. "I can turn a gun someone but I just can't bring myself to pull the trigger." Evie nodded.

"Goodnight Spader," Evie teased trying to get Spader's attention. Spader grunted so Evie rolled her eyes and walked away. Spader sighed and closed his eyes.

Evie yawned and sat up; a moment ago she had been dreaming of her jump into Lifelight, but now she was sitting in a room in Kasha's house. She jumped out of bed and walked into the next room. Spader was asleep, half fallen off the lounge, and Gunny was slumped in a chair. Evie giggled at Spader and went to cooking eggs fro breakfast. Five minutes later Spader and Gunny were woken by the smell of eggs and meat. Evie walked into the room and saw Spader trying to peek at what she was cooking.

"No way you have wait until I'm finished to see what is for breakfast," Evie teased. Gunny jerked awake but pretended to be asleep to watch them.

"Aw no fair, I'm hungry," Spader replied. They were flirting with each other and Gunny chuckled quietly.

"Ah, no, it's meant to be a surprise."

"Aw come on no-one will know, Gunny is still asleep," Spader pleaded.

Evie thought for a moment. "Here you go!" She threw Spader a piece of fruit. She walked out of the room leaving Spader staring at the fruit in his hand. Evie turned the eggs and put them on the plates with some meat and spiced vegetables. She brought the plates of food in and set the table. But she could only see Gunny staring at the roof.

"Where is Spader?" Evie asked. Gunny shrugged. Erin sighed. "Spader!" she called out.

"Yeah?" Spader stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Is the food ready?" Evie giggled and nodded. Spader walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and Evie eyes his body. Spader was pretty hunky, he had a six pack and his arms were pretty big. Evie looked at Gunny, who was watching her, and blushed. She had been caught. Gunny put a finger to his lips to tell her that he wasn't going to tell. Evie smiled happily and sat down. Spader sat beside her and Gunny sat across from them. They all ate in silence but Gunny noticed that Spader and Evie were sneaking glances at each other. When the meal was finished Spader went back to the bathroom and Evie sat on the table. When Spader stepped out of the bathroom Evie jumped up.

"C'mon we need to get to the flume," she explained. Spader frowned at her.

"Why do we need to?" Spader asked.

"Because I need to fix it," Evie smiled. Spader and Gunny grinned they followed Evie out to the zen-zen pens where they each took a zen-zen. "I'll race you Spader!" she shouted. "Last one though the flume buys the sniggers!" Spader laughed and chased after her. Gunny followed them. Evie and Spader were neck and neck when there was rustling in the trees and then something big launched itself out at them. Spader leapt off his zen-zen and landed steadily on the ground, Evie fell from her zen-zen and Spader caught her. But Gunny wasn't so lucky; his zen-zen freaked out and bucked him off. Next second the tang that had attacked them picked him up. Evie jumped out of Spader's arms and spread a pair of wings that was hidden by magic. She flew up to the tang and sent a lightning bolt into its eyes and caught Gunny as he fell. She landed beside Spader. There was a brilliant flash of light and Evie closed her eyes. She and Spader clung to Gunny. Evie opened her eyes and looked around…she was home, on Second Earth, in Australia.

**Chapter 4**

Spader watched Evie telling her best friend what had happened. Evie glanced at Spader who closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"But it is really weird because now all of the power is gone from our rings, we can't travel," Evie explained. "So we're as stranded here as we were on Eelong." Her best friend Sonia looked at Spader and giggled.

"You do know that he is faking," she giggled.

"I figured that," Evie replied. "Come on Spader, don't you wanna fit in and look good?" Spader opened his eyes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that read "Too Cool For School" and he felt stupid, not cool.

"No because the fashion here is weird," Spader whined.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine?" Evie asked. Spader looked at her curiously. Evie shook her head and walked over to him. "Even if you don't you have to get into your school uniform, it is almost time to go." Spader scowled at her. But walked away and changed into his high school uniform. He walked back into the room with his shorts, t-shirt and tie on.

"Very smart," Sonia noted.

"I don't feel smart, I feel like a dork," Spader replied.

"Oh come on, where is the Spader that I met on Eelong, I liked that guy but I don't like this guy," Evie teased. Spader laughed and walked away to find his blazer.

"Do you hear yourself "I do not like Spader!" and then the next minute you are flirting with him," Sonia giggled.

"Leave me alone!" Erin teased, she shoved Sonia playfully. The two girls stood up and walked out of the door and saw Spader complaining about his uniform to Gunny.

"This guy has never been to a school with uniforms," Gunny explained. "And he never wore his Aquaneer uniform either." Evie and Sonia exchanged smirks.

"Come on Spader," Evie said taking Spader's arm.

"Yeah, school is easy and these uniforms aren't so bad, everyone is wearing them," Sonia added taking his other arm.

"Then everyone is going to look like a dork," Spader said. The two friends led Spader out to the car and slid into the back seat. They did up their seatbelts and showed Spader how to do the same. Gunny sat in the front seat and grinned back at them.

"Well you guys ready?" Gunny asked.

"I'm ready to surprise everyone!" Evie exclaimed.

"I'm ready to go back inside," Spader complained.

"I'm ready to start showing off in music again," Sonia smiled.

"I'm ready to teach history," Gunny added and he started up the car and drove out onto the road. Evie and Sonia winked at each from across Spader, who was sitting with a disgruntled look on his face. When they arrived at school Evie pulled Spader to the side and looked into his eyes.

"Spader what is wrong?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm just worried for Pendragon and Loor," Spader said sadly.

"I know, I am too," Evie replied and then she smiled. "But the best way to get over it is to look on the positive side of things and everything will be ok, that the way I see things." Spader frowned at her.

"But that's my philosophy!"

"Hobey-ho! It's mine too!" Spader laughed and Evie smiled. "Do you want to go to homeroom as the Spader that everyone will love or the Spader that no-one will want to be friends with?"

Spader thought for a moment, "I think I want everyone to like me! Hobey-ho lets go!" Evie laughed and took Spader's arm and led him to their homeroom. She sat him down opposite to Sonia and herself and pulled Jack into the other seat.

"Jack this is Vo Spader but he prefers to be called Spader," Evie said introducing her friend to Spader. "And Spader this is my very good friend Jack." Spader and Jack shook hands and smiled at each other. Then Ms Calloway walked in and everyone sat down silently.

"Now as you all know the Swimming Carnival is coming up soon and we want you all to compete for Lacrosse house," Ms Calloway announced. Spader looked up curiously. Evie looked at him.

"It's racing," she whispered. Spader nodded happily and raised his hand.

"Yes our newest student," Ms Calloway said pointing to Spader.

"Do we get to use water sl-" Evie stamped on Spader's foot before he could ask about using water sleds. "Never mind it wasn't important," Spader whispered. Evie gave him a look that read "I'll explain about it later" and Spader sat silently. Evie and Sonia dragged Spader out of the room when it was time for science and glared at him.

"What? I'm sorry I forgot about the fact that no-one knows what a water sled was," Spader apologised. Evie and Sonia smirked at each other.

"We forgive you but leave your questions for us next time and don't blow up anything in science," Evie said. "You'll have to be my partner and Sonia can take Jack." Spader looked at her curiously but Sonia only shrugged.

"Will we be inventing new fertilisers?" Spader asked. Evie and Sonia laughed.

"Something like that," Sonia replied. Evie took Spader's hand and led him into the lab and sat him down.

Spader was relieved when the final bell sounded in the afternoon and he picked up his bag and walked with Erin out of the door.

"See you later Ezz, Spader!" Sonia called.

"Bye Sonia," Evie and Spader chimed. The two of them walked up to the history section of the school to meet Gunny and Evie's phone rang. Evie pulled her mobile out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello," she said. Spader couldn't hear what the other person was saying so he didn't know who it was.

"Oh hi Jan," Evie said uncomfortably. She pulled a finger across her throat and Spader laughed. Evie pressed a button and Spader was able to hear what was being said.

"Evie is Spader with you?" Jan asked. Spader glanced at Evie but kept quiet.

"Yeah he is."

"Well can I talk to him?"

"Um, aw, see, ok sure." Evie handed the phone reluctantly to Spader.

"Hi…" Spader said hesitantly.

"Hi Spader, um," Jan giggled before continuing. "Spader would you like to go see a movie with me sometime?"

"Yeah sure, is it a party?" Evie hit her forehead with her hand.

Jan giggled. "You joker, I mean on a date silly!" Spader back peddled slightly and almost dropped the phone.

"W-w-why do you want to go out with me?" Spader asked awkwardly. Before Jan could answer Evie pulled the phone away from Spader and closed it. "What did you do that for?"

"Because you wouldn't want to go out with her she is a slut!" Evie said hotly. Spader chuckled.

"You're jealous aren't you?" he teased. Evie smiled slyly.

"Now why would I be jealous?" Evie giggled. Spader pushed her playfully. Gunny stuck his head out of his classroom and smiled.

"Are you two ready to go home?" Gunny asked.

"Ready, Gunny do you have to ask?" Spader replied.

"Well alright Flash Gordon, just a second," Gunny said. Evie giggled and swung Spader's arm.

"We have a dance coming up and I'm no good at asking guys out," Evie stated. "So would you like to go with me?"

"What, on a date?" Spader asked. Evie was so taken aback that she didn't answer and Spader got the wrong impression. "As friends or a date?"

"Well, I don't know but I'm no good at asking guys out so I'm asking you because you're one of my best friends."

Spader thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll go with you as friends." Evie beamed at him. Gunny walked out and led the way to the car. Spader and Evie sat in the back avoiding each other's eyes. Though they would never admit it they felt this dance was going to be real date. Evie couldn't help smiling to herself and letting her imagination run wild and Spader was grinning for ear to ear in a way that he hadn't for ages.

**Chapter 5**

Sonia arrived so that she and Evie could get ready together. When she walked up the hallway Evie was standing by the bathroom door.

"Come on Spader!" she shouted. "You've been in there for ages!" Evie looked Sonia and smiled with a shake of her head. Sonia grinned and they both walked to Evie's room.

"How long-" Sonia started.

"I've already had my shower I just wanted to see what he is wearing," Evie grinned slyly. Evie took off her bath-robe to reveal that she was wearing a beautiful pink, silk halter-neck top. It had beads on the neck line and a beautiful flower print on the front. She had a pair of dark jeans with pink butterflies flying over the right leg. Evie put a pink rose into her freshly crimped hair. Sonia dressed into her blue version of the clothes that Evie was wearing. Spader walked in and looked Evie up and down. He wolf whistled and acted all sorts of charming by holding out his arms for the two girls link onto. Sonia shook her head but Spader insisted on Evie taking his arm. She giggled but took his arm anyway. Spader led her out to the car and opened the door for both Evie and Sonia. They both giggled as Spader slid in beside Evie. Gunny waited for Evie's bother to get into the passenger seat before heading out to the road.

They arrived safely at the dance and Evie took Spader's hand and led him to the stadium. Sonia waited for her date, Max, to arrive. Evie's brother went off to look for his girlfriend. Evie and Spader walked into the stadium and were blasted with music. Their hands were stamped with stars and they grinned at the person who was doing the stamps.

"You got a bad job Jackie boy!" Spader laughed.

"Hey I was forced into this!" Jack replied indignantly. Spader laughed and he and Evie walked into the stadium. They saw a lot of couples dancing but a few sitting in the grandstand kissing.

"Do you want to dance?" Evie asked looking at Spader.

"I'm not a very good dancer," Spader whispered nervously.

"Neither am I but you just gotta do your own thing, its easy!" Evie took Spader by the hand and led him onto the dance floor where she started her swing her hips and move to the music. Spader got the gist and started to move his body to the music. Evie laughed because no matter what he said, Spader was an excellent dancer. She supposed it came from spending ninety percent of your life underwater. Evie laughed as Spader twirled her and flipped her up over his head. She landed in his arms and ended up looking right into his gorgeous eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him but never got the chance. Someone pulled Spader away from her.

"Hey spunky boy dance with me," it was Jan. She smirked at Evie as she pulled Spader away. Spader pulled his hand out of her grip and walked back to Evie. He smiled an apology and Evie answered with a wink. Spader took Evie's hand and walked over to the door with her. Spader stopped dead, just as he walked out the door, his senses were on full alert.

"He's here Evie," was all he said before there was an explosion and Saint Dane walked into the foyer.

"Well, well, well it's the fish boy and the princess, how…charming," Saint Dane laughed. Spader pushed Evie behind him and faced Saint Dane.

"Oh good boy," Saint Dane mocked. "You've learnt to control your emotions." Saint Dane laughed and Evie stepped out from behind Spader. Before she could do anything she was hit very hard from behind and blacked out.

Spader looked down at Evie, she was still unconscious but starting to stir. Spader moved his arms and stroked her head. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Evie's hands were shackled together as well as Spader's so there was no hope of escape.

"Evie, um, I just wanted to say sorry," Spader announced. Evie looked at him curiously but let him continue. "I'm about to die and it's my fault, I think that we got caught from my fault." Spader looked at his shoes. Evie gasped; no she couldn't let him die.

"Spader, let me take your place, you can't die," Evie argued. Spader shook his head.

"It was meant to be you but I couldn't allow that." Evie's eyes filled with tears. Spader moved towards her. "I just want to do one thing before I die." Spader moved even closer to Evie. He hesitated and wasn't sure whether to do it or not. But he put his arms around Evie and kissed her.

Evie was a little shocked at first but then relaxed. Spader was defiantly new at kissing but he was gentle and not mention an excellent kisser. Evie relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. It was magical.

Spader was enjoying his first kiss more than he thought. It was magical and it seemed that Evie knew what she was doing, which was good because Spader had no right idea. It started as just a kiss on the lips but then it turned into a full on open mouth kiss that lasted about two minutes. When they finally broke apart there was a knock on the door and Spader turned to face the person entering the room, it was a handsome young man. His blond hair was falling into his eyes so he brushed it away to reveal stunning blue eyes. Evie glared at him as he beckoned for Spader to leave. Spader turned and winked at Evie and left. He walked into the hallway and sighed.

"Hobey, what have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.

The young man grinned at Evie and she noticed that he has a cute smile. He walked over to her and bent down beside her ear. And spoke in a clod voice.

"You should have given Halla to me when you had the chance," he said. Evie was hit with shock. It was Saint Dane. Evie looked into his eyes and noticed that they had turned a piercing, cold blue. Evie glared at him and spat into his face.

"You disgust me," she hissed. The princess of Halla was mad, her eyes turned a threatening shade of red and Saint Dane grinned.

"I knew I could get to you."

Evie stood up straight and defiantly. "My only regret is that I will not live to see you destroyed." Saint Dane pulled her by the arm and put his face close to hers.

"You won't live to see Halla conquered by me." Evie smiled at him and laughed, yes she laughed. She burst into fits of laughter and looked the evil demon right in the eyes.

"You won't live to see tomorrow," Evie laughed. Saint Dane was so taken aback that he stood still momentarily before pulling Evie out to Spader. Spader looked at her curiously and she just winked. "Hobey-ho Spader." Spader smiled at her and winked.

"We'll get out of this tum-tigger together," Spader smiled. Evie smirked at him and Spader noticed a fiery look in the princess's eyes that told him she wasn't going to back down.

"Never back down, never quit," was all she said before Saint Dane pushed them out into a darkened arena. Evie instantly felt a sense of unease. When eyes adjusted to the dark she could see many people waiting for the show to start and Evie and Spader were their show.

"What was that?" Spader asked. Evie heard it to. It was a low growling, Evie looked behind her but Saint Dane was gone. That was when she saw it. They were being stalked by about twenty giant lion-like creatures. They were at least ten feet tall each, with long mains and foot long fangs dripping with what looked like blood.

"Stay with me Spader," Evie said. "Did you hear me?"

"Hobey mate, what are they?" Spader asked nervously. Evie shook her head and thought. Their hands were still shackled so she had to figure out how to get them undone. One of the beasts crouched low and pounced. Evie kicked Spader down and leapt at the giant cat its claws slashed the shackled on Evie's hands and it shattered. Evie landed beside Spader and pulled him up.

"Theses are either very weak…or those kitty cats have strong claws," Evie said. Spader nodded.

"I think that this is a huge tum-tigger, because I choose option two, those cats have very strong claws," Spader replied gulping. Evie nodded and watched the cat pulled its claws out of the wall it had run into. Evie crouched low and pulled Spader to the ground as the other cats circled them and the other cat rejoined the circle.

"We need a plan," Evie whispered. Spader gave her a surprised look. "I may be going down but if I am then I'm going out in a blaze of glory and I'm taking those guys with me." Evie had a flame dancing in her eyes and Spader smiled. The usual light returned to his eyes and her nodded.

"Get me out of these," he ordered. Evie pulled the shackles open and they both stood up back to back. Evie smirked and Spader returned a smirk. "What do you reckon?"

"I think that it's time to have some fun." Spader laughed and Evie grinned. Her eyes flashed and she ran to her left. Spader mimicked her move but to the other side. Spader kicked two bars off the cage door and tossed one to Evie. She caught it and jumped at the creatures. At that instant Spader and Evie's rings began to glow.

"Spader come to me!" Evie ordered. Spader made his way to Evie and they hugged. "We're back in the game Spader!" The two of them looked up and saw Saint Dane.

"Hobey-ho mate!" they callede in unison. Siant Dane's face contorted in rage and Evie and Spader transported back to Evie's house. Gunny was talking on the phone with a worried expression on his face.

"Hobey Gunny I didn't know you cared that much," Spader said. Gunny looked at them and broke into a big smile. "We're back in the game!" Evie grinned and beckoned for both of them to follow her. She led them into the wine cellar.

"Guys this is it," Evie whispered. Thye were looking into the mouth of the flume. Spader gripped Evie's hand.

"Hobey-ho!" Spader started.

"Let's go," Gunny finished.

"ILBARA!" Evie shouted. The three of them pulled into the flume to meet Saint Dane and whatever trouble would be caused.


End file.
